cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brennan
Inception to CN Seriatim was established on Thursday, October 2nd, 2008. New Pacific Order When first joining Cyber Nations, Brennan was barraged with recruitment messages. After taking careful consideration, and doing his research, Brennan concluded the New Pacific Order was the best fit. Brennan joined the New Pacific Order on Thursday, October 2nd, 2008. With the time that Brennan has spent in the NPO there are multiple members who have had a great influence. Umbrae Noctem for his swift manner in correcting Brennan's path when he strayed. Brehon for his no bullshit and patient handling of issues that arise. Xantha and Jesse End for their leading by example in Milcom and being there to listen when Brennan needed it. Lastly Gandroff, the Comrade who is probably the closest friend of Brennan in the Order who is actively around. 'Council Pacifica :January 2009 - June 2009 ::September 2009 - February 2010 Being nominated for Council (Nov 2008), originally by Applesauce59, was a momentous occasion for Brennan - one of his most memorable. While the first attempt at Council did not yield an election, Brennan was again nominated the following month (Dec 2008) by Comrade Klonopin. Again the results did not lend themselves to a nomination for Brennan. Once again for the January 2009 elections Brennan was nominated by Lord of Destruction this time he was successful in his bid and made it on to the Council. April 1 2009: After being nominated by Prodigy, Brennan is successfully reelected to Council to serve another 2 month term. June 3rd 2009: Brennan had decided to not run again, instead taking some time to focus on other avenues within the Order. September 1 2009 marks the return of Brennan to the Council Pacifica. Brennan accepted a nomination by Col Xantha and he recieved the highest votes this round and will be serving Council a minimum 2 months. At the end of October, Brennan's term was up as Councilor. He was nominated once again, and accepted the challenge of joining the Council once more. After the votes were in Brennan was once again on the Council for another term of office. '''Serving in the Military Command of the New Pacific Order When originally asked to serve in Milcom Brennan was assigned to Beta as NCO along side Klonopin and then Beta Lt. Gankwanker, a couple days later there was a need for a new Alpha NCO and Brennan was reassigned to work with Looneylew under the command of Lt. Xantha. March 29th 2008: Brennan was once again assigned to Beta as NCO under the command of Klonopin the new Beta Lt. These two have worked together in the past and are a great team. May 26th 2009: Brennan is promoted to the rank of Lt. He is now in charge of Epsilon Battalion. Brennan has taken over from a very hard working Lt. Seti Cruncher. On April 22nd 2010, with Brennan's promotion to Imperial Officer he had to step down from the Lieutenant spot of Epsilon. 'Life as a Pacifican Soldier' :The newest squad that Brennan belongs to, with members Navblue, Jgolla, Squintus, F15pilotX and Jordanhazy. :This was the last squad Brennan served in at the beginning of the War of Armageddon. It has effectively gone silent due to no war and losing its founding members. :Brennan was the originator of this squad. After leaving Beta level it was decided that the squad would remain as a Beta Level squad and new members have joined. This squad is still currently active. :Brennan's original squad created with new members, most notably with Looneylew. Both of them served together in Military Command until Looneylew left the Order. Service in Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order One of the first jobs that Brennan undertook was the job of an Imperial Ambassador. This gave him a chance to meet new members of other Alliances. His first post was in Dark Fist where he met some new and interesting people. Not long after working as a Diplomat, Brennan was asked to serve as an Analyst for the Black sphere, being responsible for tracking the entire sphere, not just one alliance. After some retirements by others from the Corps, a Diplomatic Consul spot opened up. Applesauce59 a Special Envoy at the time asked if Brennan would be interested. Brennan readily accepted the position and all of its responsibilities. A little while later, Brennan was asked to follow in Comrade Applesauce59's steps and assume the title of Special Envoy of both the Black and Yellow spheres. This is where he is today, working with a great staff and amazing leadership. July 15th 2009: Brennan steps down as Special Envoy, and retires from the Diplo world. This was the job that Brennan held the longest since basically he began in the Order. In October of 2009, Brennan was asked to partake in a Modernization project of the NPO Diplo Corps. The IOs of Diplo promoted him to the rank of Chief Analyst. After getting the new project off the ground Brennan was award the Diplomatic Medal of Innovation for his work and dedication to bringing the Diplo Corps into the future. At the end of January 2010, Brennan is no longer a member of the Diplo Corps. April 2nd 2010 Brennan was once again a part of the division that has had most of his time as a member of the Order. He was asked to serve in the Analyst Division of the Diplo Corps. Service in Media Corps of the New Pacific Order Having worked in every department of the Media Corps except officially in Graphics, Brennan has a broad view of what is in media and how it operates. Having spent most of his time in the Wiki Division it is the area that has most of his fond memories for. November 7th 2009, Imperial Officer Hawk 11 appointed Brennan to the rank of Coordinator. This is the position responsible for all branches of Media and working as the Imperial Officer's second in command. On February 14th, Emperor Cortath promoted Brennan to the rank of Director of Media. This is a rank that is only used in absence of an Imperial Officer to oversee the department. Professions Past & Present Brennan's Current Job Dogtags Pt 1 ' '''Future Endeavors 'Awards and Ribbons''' ~ January 3rd 2009 ~ June 5th 2009 Category:Nations Category:Member of New Pacific Order Category:Diplomatic Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Wiki Division of the New Pacific Order